Dear Journal
by ShadowKingLegette
Summary: I don't want to give too much away so I'll just say that these entries might be A-OK! Also, I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

*Danny POV*

Dear Journal,

Well technically its supposed to be diary, but I feel more comfortable saying journal. Why? Because saying "Dear Diary" makes me sound like Stefan Salvator from the Vampire Diaries. But anywho, before I get to the nitty-gritty, I would like to say a few words on behalf of the person making write this. He says that the only reason this work exists is for the sole purpose of seeing how this website posts fanfiction so that he could understand the machanics. Not only that but, he plans on making other works in the future so that he can post them here.

Anyway, its time to get down to business. I can't believe I'm going to say this but here goes... I think I'm starting to have feelings for one enemies. Who you ask? Ember McLain. Yeah... Ember "Pop Star" McLain. Woohoo... Yay me... I don't even know how this happened. One day we're fighting each other and all of a sudden from out of nowhere, we wind up sticking our tongues down each other's throats. Crazy right? Sheesh... As if my life wasn't complicated before. Arch-enemy who wants to hit on my mom... I can deal with, a psychotic evil version of me from the future... bring it on, but making out with an evil ghost h ll-bent on taking over the world? I'm sorry, but that's a pill I'm having trouble swallowing.

*Sigh*

How am I supposed to tell Sam and Tucker about this? Even if I wanted to, I can see them saying now...

_"Dude ,what is wrong with you?!" gasped Tucker._

_"Did she hypnotize you or something?!" remarked Sam in bewilderment._

Heck, I wouldn't blame them. The hero is never supposed to become intimate with an enemy. Its one of the top 10 freaking commandments for crying out loud! If only I could go back in time and change things! Actually... technically I could go back but I doubt Clockwork would be willing to let me. Not unless it was an emergency.

Either way, what's done is done and I'm left clueless as to what to do from now on. Guess I'll just keep it to myself in the meantime and hope what happened doesn't get out. Still... knowing my luck... it probably will.

End Page 1 of Danny's Journal.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ember POV*

Dear Journal,

It's been not one... not two... but THREE freaking days since 'it' happened! I can't eat, I can't sleep... I can't so much as write a new song for crying out loud! UGH! I tried everything I could possibly think of to get Dipstick out of my head. From shopping with Kitty and Spectra, to spending time with my idiot boyfriend Skulker(who keeps rambling on about being the greatest hunter even though he can't track down a TV remote), to listening to all kinds of music with the volume maxed out but nothing works! I swear if I weren't already dead, I'd blow my brains out...

*Sigh*

How could I make out with Phantom like that? It doesn't make sense. One minute we're tussling on top of a roof, then somehow we fell off into some alley with me ending up on top of him, and the next thing I know I was staring into those baby blue eyes before "it" started. I hate his guts and I'm pretty sure he feels the same in return. Or does he...? No, I shouldn't entertain the thought! But still... he didn't immediately push me away as soon as it happened... NO! AAAAAAGH! Take a breath... *phew* good. I need to gather my thoughts and move on. I gotta stop dwelling on something I can't change. Even if I could, would I...? Crap! I'm thinking about it again!

Ok. No more thinking about it. What's done is done. In conclusion, no more breaking the villain's code of conduct. I hate him and he hates me. Plain and simple. Next time I see him, I'll kick his butt and then it's smooth sailing on taking over the world! I'll get you next time Babypop! Just you wait! Those cute little baby blue eyes of yours won't see what's coming! Uh... I'll pretend I didn't say that.

End Page 295 of Ember's Journal.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sam's POV*

Dear Journal,

Something feels off about Danny. Usually, he'd be all chipper and less distant from me and Tucker. Today, I asked him if he wanted to swing by my place this weekend for a monster movie marathon, but I don't think he heard me. It was like his mind was occupied by something else. I tried to ask him about it but he gave me the old "nothing's wrong" and "I'm totally fine" bit.

*Sigh*

Does he really think that I would fall for such an obvious brush off? He should know me better than that. After all, we've been friends since forever. Not only that, we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a good while. That was until the relationship reached its course and we had to go our separate ways dating wise. Wait a minute... Could that be it? Could Danny be dating some girl he doesn't want me to know about? It would make sense. Who in their right mind would tell their ex that they were interested in another person? I know I wouldn't. I wonder if Tucker knows anything about it? Probably not. He seems just as confused about Danny as I am. Unless he's just putting on a show to act ignorant. I wouldn't put it past him. Guy friends usually share each other's secrets from their girl friends; no matter how long they've been friends. I can't complain because there are things about me that I don't tell them either.

Still, at the end of the day its none of my business and I have to respect his bachelor life. If he wants to date someone on the sly, then I shouldn't butt my nose in where it doesn't belong. Unless of course that someone would be a danger to him or was trying to take advantage of him in some way. Which would be justification for me to get in the middle of his business. But what would be the chances of that happening; especially to 'Danny Phantom' of all people?

End Page 49 of Sam's Journal.


	4. Chapter 4

*Tucker's POV*

Dear Journal,

Out of all the crazy things that happened to Team Phantom, or in this case Danny, I'm pretty sure what transpired between him Ember would be in the top 5. I mean seriously, who would have ever thought that Danny would make out with one of his enemies? Granted, one of the hot ones at that. And I do mean hot like a candle AND hot as in sexually attractive. How did he get so lucky? Man, I have a right mind to jump into the Fenton Portal and hit the start button his father installed on the inside so that I can get ghost powers too! But then again, I'd have to deal with a bunch of ghosts like Skulker who'd want to carve the skin from my flesh and mount it on a wall like a trophy... You know what? Nevermind. The pro vs con ratio wouldn't favor the good side.

I would talk to Danny about it but he seems just as confused and befuddled as I am. I can only imagine what he's thinking...

_"Holy crap! I made out with Ember FREAKING McLain!?" stated the halfa banging his head against an imaginary wall before continuing with "You had ONE JOB! All you had to do was beat the bag guy, capture him/her, and send them back to the Ghost Zone! That's it! Not play "Tonguing with the Pop Princess!"_

To be quite honest, I don't think he even knows that I know about it. In retrospect, after they fell off the roof of that building, I saw them from where the alley met the street. Given the fact that it was night, its kind of hard to see someone of my complexion. I'm glad they stopped just before Sam got there. I know how she can get when it comes to Danny showing public displays of affections with a female who wants him dead. She nearly chewed his head off when it came to Valerie. I believe she referred to it as "Flirting With Disaster" or something like that. I can only imagine that she'd call this "Playing With Fire".

In the meantime, I won't try to force the issue out of him. No sense in opening up a can of worms until he's ready to do so himself. Besides, I'm not really sure if I can do anything to help the situation. Hopefully, I won't have to and he can move past this. Still, that doesn't mean that Ember would. Ghosts usually don't let things go. Especially when it involves Danny Phantom of all people/half-ghosts.

End Page 17 of Tucker's Journal.


	5. Chapter 5

*Danny's POV*

Dear Journal,

Just when I started to think that things were finally getting back to normal for me, something unexpected happened. "She" happened. She-Who-Must-Be-Composed-Of-Flames. Ember McLain. Want to know what happened? I know I don't but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Like any other weekend, my friends and I were hanging out. We were at Sam's place enjoying a well-deserved Monster Movie Marathon on her jumbo-sized screen in her home theatre. Everything was going fine until the Fenton Emergency App(FEA for short) on my phone alerted me of a ghost sighting. Before you ask, yes. My parents developed an app specifically to alert you if a ghost has been seen by someone. Its basically like a "If you see a ghost, share it with the locals in your area" kind of thing. I guess it is true what they say. "There's an app for everything". So anyway, back to the story. After getting the alert, I transformed and flew out of there.

Arriving at the mall minutes later, I saw Ember and her ghost posse' or whoever they are jamming it out inside with a crowd of people watching while she sang...

_Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh... OH_

_Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh... OH!_

_Em-brace me~!_

_Hold me in your arms! _

_Cherish me~! _

_Let me warm your heart! _

_You strike me~! _

_Like a car! _

_I'm taste-ty~! _

_Call me your pop tart!_

_You can have me~!_

_Just hold me tight._

_Warm me up~!_

_Cheer my name all night!_

_Shout it loud~!_

_And say it right!_

_Love me~!_

_Let me be your light!_

_In dark-ness~_

_I'll light your way!_

_In sor-row~!_

_I'll dry your tears!_

_In win-ter~!_

_I'll be your heat._

_In the night~!_

_I'll be your treat!_

I recognized the song from one of her albums. As good as she sounded, it was time to pull the plug on her little performance so I blasted her guitar and microphone with my cold powers; freezing them instantly. Boy she was not too happy with that. Especially after I quipped...

_"I heard of having cold feet but cold hands? That's a new one."_

After melting the ice, Ember and her bandmates attacked. I easily took care of the small fry in under two minutes which left me to deal with her. We exchanged blast for blast, fist for fist, kick for kick, AND ice sword for guitar um sword. It seemed like for every move I dished at her, she had one ready in retaliation. But... whenever we traded blows I felt like I was intentionally keeping things at a standstill. Like I didn't want to take the fight too seriously. As if I was holding back to not harm her. What was the matter with me? I couldn't let this fight drag on any longer. I had to stop this so I resorted to using my Ghostly Wail. But not a full powered one. It worked like I knew it would with Ember taking the brunt of it and as a result, she went through several walls before landing outside in the parking lot.

I went out to capture her in the Fenton Thermos, but when I got there, she was on her feet again. Weak, but still on her feet. Lifting up the capturing device, I was about to suck Ember into the thermos when all of a sudden she requested that I hold off on using it. I told her no but she urgently asked that I give a her a minute of my time. This time around though, I said ok. Why? I don't know... Something just told me that I had to hear her out. And that's when she took in a breath before asking me if I remembered what happened the last time we met. Oh no... No no no no no no NOOOOOOOOO! Why did she have to bring that up?! Ember could have talked about the weather, the latest Kingdom Hearts game, heck even the soup Nazi from Seinfeld who blurts out "No Soup For You!", but she brought up that... I had a right mind to suck her into the Fenton Thermos then and there but my gut told me that I needed to talk to somebody about this. So why not the other person involved?

*sigh*

Reluctantly I answered yes. From there, Ember asked if it bothered me like it did her. I paused a little surprised. She was bothered by it too? Who would have thought? I mean, what do I know about how ghosts think or feel? Sure I'm half ghost but I'm technically alive and human while she's not. So how am I supposed to know? Again, I answered yes. Then Ember explained she didn't know why it happened and that it was more of an involuntary action than her making the choice herself. I told her that I understood and that it was ok. From there we discussed where we would go from there. I told her that as long as she wasn't trying to take over the world or hurt anybody then everything would be cool between us. But she laughed and said that there was little chance of her not doing any of those things. So I said that since she felt that way, then things would remain the same between us regardless of any making out. And then that's when she paused before asking me one final question. The one question that should only be asked by someone who isn't your enemy.

_"Do you have feelings for me?"_

Man did my face heat up. I don't think I was ever as nervous in my entire life than I was in that moment. Talk about putting a guy on the spot. I'd rather eat Dash's gym shorts than to answer that question. But still, my gut told me that I had to be honest or this situation wouldn't get resolved. After mentally preparing myself, I rubbed the back neck. I couldn't look her in the eye but I told her that I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for her. And that's when I used the Fenton Thermos ending our conversation altogether.

End Page 2 of Danny's Journal

* * *

Author's Notes below.

That song Ember sang was one I came up with myself for a fic I am working on. You may use it for your Danny Phantom related fics but ONLY as long as you give me credit or acknowledge that it is mine by stating this username. And no... You won't find that fic i mentioned anywhere online because I did not post it yet. Sorry.

Reply to devilzxknight86 comments...

(March 12 Glad I could help. )

(March 20 I honestly can say there won't be any time skipping in the fic. At least... not more than 2-3 weeks worth of it anyway.)


	6. Chapter 6

*Ember's POV*`

Dear Journal,

As much as it pains me to admit this, I'm kinda glad how things went down yesterday between me and Dipstick. Sure I lost, but at least I feel like myself again. My head is screwed on right and I know how we stand with each other. Enemies through and through. Just the way I like it. Although, I am still wondering 'how' he feels about me. He confessed that he felt something towards me. However, he never specified what that was. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Whatever he feels is his business and I don't really care. Besides, I have much better things to do and I already have a boyfriend. And even 'if' I was single, I doubt he'd consider going out with a girl like me. I'm dead and he's alive so it wouldn't really work out. Why couldn't he be a normal ghost like the rest of us? At least then there would be a chance for me to... Stop. I'm not going down that alley. Moving on.

I keep thinking back to when we fought at the mall. Back and forth we attacked one another with blasts, fists, kicks, and weapons. Well he didn't have a weapon, but that didn't stop him from making an ice sword with those ice powers of his. Gotta admit, he's pretty resourceful when he needs to be. Maybe I should try doing something like that in the future with my fire powers. Couldn't hurt. Well anyway, like always, Babypop was at the top of his game. I wish I could say the same truthfully but I can't. The whole time I felt like I was pulling my punches so to speak. Almost as if I didn't want to really hurt him. Like I wanted to keep the fight going while living in the moment of it all... with him. Huh? Where did that come from?

*Shakes head*

So anyways, the fight ended because he used some move on me I've never seen before. It hurt like h-e-double hockey sticks I'll tell you that. By the way, how does he keep getting new powers? Maybe it has something to do with him being a hybrid...? Who knows. New powers or not, I won't give up until I have him begging for mercy. I can picture it now. Me standing over his defeated body raising my guitar high into the air. Phantom barely getting an eye open to ask me to spare him. Then, I would say that I'd only do so on one condition to which he would answer anything. So I'd take off my shoes and tell him to kiss my feet. He'd do so grudgingly at first but around the time he gets to my other foot, Babypop would become affixiated on pleasing me. From there he'd start sucking my toes one at a time passionately. Then following that he would work his way up my leg to my shoulder by planting gentle kisses. And finally he'd move up to my neck and with his tongue he'd... WHOA! Where did all that come from!? I think I should quit while I'm ahead. Yeah... that might be a good idea.

End Page 296 of Ember's Journal


	7. Chapter 7

*Danny's POV*

Dear Journal,

I think I might be losing my mind. How? Well... since my last run-in with you-know-which-spook, I couldn't help but think about her more and more. I keep counting the days since we fought at the mall. And I'm even counting the days since we locked lips. Or should I say tongues...? Who cares whatever the right terminology is supposed be. All that really matters is her. Man, she is so unbelievable! Like flatout out of this world unreal! From the way she talks, to the way she sings, to the way she dresses, and to the way her hair flares in that alluring ponytail. Everything about her is so extraordinary. Good grief... Huh? Did I just rip off Charlie Brown? Great... now I'm a blockhead who is losing his mind. Could my life get any worse?

In geometry class today (thank my lucky stars that we didn't have to find the area of a cube because block equals cube mind you), I looked out the window to view the clouds in the clear blue sky and I noticed that one of them bared a striking resemblance to Ember's head. How? Because it was shaped like an oval. Picturing her face on it distracted me from the lesson my teacher was going over. So when he called on my name to answer a question, I failed to notice. If it wasn't for Tucker kicking the back of my seat and whispering the question, I wouldn't have realized what was going on. Just great... a cloud shaped like Ember's head diverted me from paying attention in class. I can only imagine what would happen if I was in a grocery store passing by cantaloupes shaped like her... ANYWAY. You get the point.

I wonder what she's doing now? Will she come back again? I hope she does. Not that I want her to attack the town or anything. I'm not totally head over heels for her that I'd be willing to put Amity Park in danger. After all, Danny Phantom has a duty to protect the innocent. And yes, I realize saying that in the third person makes me come off as a douche but hey, I have plenty of "Get Away With Being A Douche" free cards saved up and I can afford to use one every now and then. Still though, its been 10 days and I can't wait for her to show up.

End Page 3 of Danny's Journal.

* * *

A.N: You guys don't know what it is like to write this. Sometimes, there are some lines that I come up with that are SO embarrassing that I can't post them with a straight face. Like the sentence from the last chapter which mentioned Danny kissing up Ember's leg. I had to water that down like there was no tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

*Ember's POV*

Dear Journal,

I uh... broke up with Skulker again. Only this time, it wasn't his fault. It was all me. Well, mostly me and part Dipstick. But I didn't tell him that. I could only imagine how'd he react if I said the reason I didn't want to be with him anymore is because of Phantom. There'd be a lot missiles, lasers, and machine guns going off in Amity Park. Not that I care about that town or the people. Its Phantom I'm more concerned about. It wouldn't be right for him to take backlash because of something I started. Wait... I'm worried about Phantom? That doesn't sound like me. Screw him. You know what? I might just tell Skulker that after all. What do I care if Babypop gets blown sky high? Its not like he doesn't deserve it after ruining my plans for Clockhead knows how long. At least I'll be able to take over the world after he's dead! But... if he does kick the bucket, how will I find out if he had feelings for me?

*Shakes head*

O...k... On another note, since the fight at the mall, I've been working my butt off training. Not like my usual workouts to keep my body in tip top shape. Actually, it's more of me improving my fighting and guitar skills. Dipstick's got me thinking really hard. If he can become more technique savvy then why can't I? And he's only half ghost. Imagine what I could do being a full ghost. A whole new world of possibilities, that's what. So far, I've been able to channel more fire power than before and I can use moves that were only possible when a crowd was chanting my name. Why didn't I think of this before? Probably because I didn't have the right motivation.

So anyway, I don't want to jump the gun and challenge Phantom right away. Almost every anime/cartoon I ever watched taught me that if you don't train long enough and master all of your skills, then it would wind up biting you in the butt down the road. And I for one won't let anyone do that to me. Especially not him. Well, maybe if he'd be up for it and I gave him permission... NO! I am NOT going down THAT alley! Got to focus and train so I can beat him! Wait for me Dipstick. I'll come visit you sooner or later and when I do, you won't know what hit you.

End Page 297 of Ember's Journal.

* * *

A.N: Clockhead is Clockwork.


	9. Chapter 9

*Skulker's POV*

Dear Journal,

My girlfriend broke up with me today and I am highly displeased. This is something I will not tolerate! Why? Because I didn't do anything to deserve this! At least, not this time around. When I demanded of her the reason, she simply said that she was tired of going through the same motions with me and whatever nonsense she spouted on about. Not that I believed such things because it seemed more like she was trying to give me justifiable excuses rather than the cold hard truth. And besides that, she couldn't look me directly in the eyes when she listed them off. A dead giveaway of hers that signified she was lying; which I am VERY familiar with. Never before has Ember broken up with me without giving the actual reason. I bet its something else... or perhaps someone else.

*rubs chin*

As unlikely as that may be, there is a possibility of someone other than me putting the moves on her. But who? I already made it clear to all the other ghosts that Ember is mine and if anyone tried anything funny, I would gouge their eyes out with a butterknife before shoving it down their throat. There are few who would dare to cross the line but to my knowledge, they are not interested in getting into a relationship. Unless one of the weaklings managed to bulk up or enhance their abilities to the point where they would find the courage to ignore my warning and approach my woman. Or there's the other unlikely scenario in which some oblivious ghost happened to woo her somehow.

Whatever/Whoever is responsible for my new relationship status aside, I think it is time that I blow off some steam. A trip to the human world should serve as the perfect outlet for this pent up anger I am feeling. As a start, I'll attack Amity Park and scare its citizens half to death. That of course would be the appetizer. The main course would be the ghost child. What better way to get over a breakup than to hang the pelt of Earth's hero at the foot of my bed? It should be a piece of cake after updating all of my weapons. Perhaps after I triumph over him, Ember will come to see the error of her ways and come crawling back to me. Certainly she'd be impressed by that... Very well. The hunt is on!

End Page 449 of Skulker's Journal.

* * *

A.N. Hoping to finish this thing within 20 Chapters. If not, Dan Phantom will make an entry for no reason.


	10. Chapter 10

*Danny's POV*

Dear Journal,

I think I'm gonna need to take more pain pills... Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need some of those. My hip feels like its been bit by a shark and my head feels like its splitting in two. I don't wanna tell you how my back feels. Lets just say I won't be able to bend over to tie my shoes anytime soon. Oh right. I didn't explain what happened yet. It was Skulker. Somehow the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter got an upgrade to all of his weapons. What kind of upgrade? An ecto-disrupting upgrade. How does that work you ask? If my injured state wasn't a good enough clue for you to figure it out, then I'll give you an even bigger hint. IT SHORTS OUT NATURAL GHOST ABILITIES! My healing abilities doesn't work like its supposed to, I can't go ghost, and my strength feels like what it used to be before I got my powers! And to make things worse, I'm stuck at home! Its been 2 days since I fought with the blob in the suit (Came up with that nickname an hour ago) and I barely feel any better than before! I swear if I ever see him again, I will tear him apart molecule by molecule. Great... now I sound like my dad.

On the upside, I don't have to go school, which means no classes or homework. Not only that, my parents volunteered to take my place in patrolling the city for any ghost attacks. Surprisingly, they managed to do an amazing job at it. Well my mom does good while my dad tries his best not to screw things up. Luckily, the latter doesn't outweigh the former. Except in terms of their actual weight. My dad wins that hands down. Also, I'm finally able to rest and take a breather for once. Being hero of the world is great and all but the responsibility of saving the day all the time and maintaining a good grade point average can wear a guy down. I guess Skulker's attempt at carving me like a turkey was sort of a blessing in disguise. I only wish it didn't hurt this much. At least then I could enjoy it with a smile.

Speaking of a smile, Ember hasn't made an appearance yet. I know I shouldn't be looking forward to her showing up with me being in my current condition and all but I can't help it... She's all I can think about while being cooped up in this house. Also, thinking about her helps take my mind off the pain flooding through my body. That and listening to her CDs. Her voice soothes my spirit and sets me in a world of tranquility. Although, I wouldn't mind hearing her sing in person. Up close and personal beats mp3s any day. Especially when it involves the siren of vocals(Came up with that nickname two hours ago).

End Page 4 of Danny's Journal.

* * *

Author's Note below...

I'm hoping to post the next chapter quicker than I normally would. Something kept me from working on this and I plan on making up for lost time.

Reply to devilzxknight86 last 2 comments...

March 30 (I'm not even sure if he does know about Ember's relationship status.)

April 2 (***Whistles while looking in another direction*** Hm? Oh uh... I didn't say anything. But I wouldn't mind if you incorporate a journal into your work. I'm only doing it like this because I loathe writing a complete story outside of script format.)


	11. Chapter 11

*Ember's POV*

Dear Journal,

I messed up big and I think I might have taken things a little too far. Don't get me wrong, this isn't like my usual run-of-the-mill screw ups. I did something much worse. But before I tell you what I did, I might as well start from the beginning. After finishing up on my training, I headed for the living world. When I got there, I put my plan into action. My plan was to set up shop outside of Casper High like I did back in the day. But unlike that time when I focused solely on getting people to chant my name and buy my merchandise, my main concern was to draw Dipstick out to fight so I could kick his butt in front of the whole school. The only problem with that was he wasn't there. Little did I know he took a sick day at home. I found out because that techno geek friend of his told me while trying to take me down with his goth girlfriend. So annoying... I wasted almost an hour performing for nothing. With no reason to stick around that dump, I decided to ditch the entourage and pop up on Dipstick himself.

When I appeared inside of his place, he must have sensed me right away because he bolted downstairs to the living room to meet me. He asked why I was in his house and I told him that I was waiting for him at his school but he never showed. He smiled when I said that and I was caught off guard. Why? Because usually when I showed up, he was always uptight and hostile about me being in town. I also knew that the only times he'd consider smiling around me was when he trash talked me or was on the verge of catching me in his thermos. None of these situations were a factor and I admit it left me confused. But anyway, I shook it off and got ready to attack him. As I did, I heard something loud that sounded familiar. I looked around the room and asked him what was that sound. He seemed oblivious to what I meant so I clarified that I could hear music playing. He opened his mouth to answer but froze for a few seconds. Then he pointed out that it wasn't any of my business. To be fair, he had a point. It wasn't my business to question what kind of music was playing in his house. Still, my curiousity got the better of me and I headed for the stairs. He quickly jumped in my path and said that he didn't give me permission to could go up there. I rolled my eyes and smirked before stating that he must have been watching a dirty movie. His cheeks heated up and he shouted that I was wrong. Then I said that if what he was saying was true then he shouldn't have anything to hide. From there, I turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling. I could hear him shouting stop after I left.

Seconds later, I was up in his room and that's when I froze in place. In front of my face on the flatscreen T.V. mounted on the wall was... me.

_"Are you ready to rock?!" asked a pumped up Ember on stage._

_The crowd shouted "yeah" really loud._

_"I can't hear you!"_

_The crowd shouted "yeah" even louder than before._

_"That's what I'm talking about! Now tell me who you love!"_

_"Ember! Ember!" chanted the crowd._

_Ember's hair flared a bit but she wanted more from the audience._

_"Say it like you mean it!" Ember ordered._

_"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" chanted the crowd with even more intensity and as a result, Ember's hair twice doubled in size and flare._

Dipstick came busting through the door into the room moments later and that's when I turned my head to stare at him. What the heck was going on?! Why was I on his TV?! Before I could question him, he ran to the T.V and turned it off. After that, he said that it's not what I was thinking. I raised a brow at him and pointed to the albums he had scattered across his bed. He folded right away and confessed that he liked my music. I blinked. Phantom likes my music? Since when? I thought he hated it because of all the trouble it caused. So I asked him how come he didn't want me to know. He answered that he didn't want to make things even more awkward between us. Sounded reasonable so I accepted it. Then I asked him how long was he a fan. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. By how uncomfortable he looked, I think I already knew the answer to that question myself so I dropped it and said nevermind. From there, I asked him which of my songs did he like the most. I half expected him not to answer but surprisingly, he answered that he liked Embrace The Flame. It was the song I played at the mall when we last fought. Then I got an idea. I told him to sit down and he asked why. I told him to trust me and he did so after a few seconds. And that's when I readied my guitar before putting on a special performance.

_Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh... OH!_

_Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh... OH!_

_Em-brace me~!_

_Hold me in your arms! _

_Cherish me~! _

_Let me warm your heart! _

_You strike me~! _

_Like a car! _

_I'm taste-ty~! _

_Call me your pop tart!_

_You can have me~!_

_Just hold me tight._

_Warm me up~!_

_Cheer my name all night!_

_Shout it loud~!_

_And say it right!_

_Love me~!_

_Let me be your light!_

_In dark-ness~_

_I'll light your way!_

_In sor-row~!_

_I'll dry your tears!_

_In win-ter~!_

_I'll be your heat._

_In the night~!_

_I'll be your treat!_

_Remember~!_

_And don't for-get!_

_I burn for you~!_

_And no one else!_

_Forget the fame~!_

_And private jets!_

_Be my bird~!_

_And share my nest!_

_My temperature~!_

_Is rising high!_

_Got a fever~!_

_Up to the sky!_

_Treat me right~!_

_And fan my flame!_

_Do it right~_

_And say my name._

Babypop was totally awestruck after I finished. It took him almost a minute to ask me where the last lines of my song came from before stating that they weren't on the album when he listened to it. I smiled proudly before saying that most of the songs I wrote were trimmed for various purposes ranging from being either too long, too explicit, and too unnecessary. And that's when he thanked me for putting on that show for him. I said it wasn't a big deal and tried to brush it off. But he insisted that I just made his day and he was grateful for what I did. So much so that he wished he could pay me back somehow. Not taking him seriously, I decided to throw out a playful suggestion of him being able to take me out on the town or something. Of course I expected him to say no because I figured he wouldn't want to be caught dead hanging out with a girl like me. After all, I'm a ghost who causes him lots of trouble. But he blindsided me by smiling and saying ok. What?! He said ok?! Holy crap!? This is... I can't believe it! I wasn't serious when I suggested it! And he said ok?! I must be imagining this... yeah that must have been it. But then, he called my name which snapped me back to reality before asking if it was ok if I was willing to swing by Saturday around twelve and I nodded without a word before leaving for the Ghost Zone.

*sigh*

So now you know what kind of mess I got myself into. I made one little off the wall suggestion and Phantom took it seriously. Great job Ember. You screwed yourself. This will only turn out bad for you. For Pariah's sake, he's your enemy! Enemy plus enemy equals natural disaster waiting to happen! You're better off not showing up! But if I don't show up, he'll be disappointed like I was when he-who-must-not-be-named stood me up... AND I REFUSE TO BE LIKE HIM! Moving on, I wonder what kind of outfit I should wear for Saturday? Something plain or stylish? Dark or vibrant? Revealing or reserved? It definitely has to be something that will draw his eyes on me... Oh! I think I might have an idea. The perfect outfit for the perfect date. But first, I have to go shopping.

End Page 298 of Ember's Journal.


	12. Chapter 12

*Danny's POV*

Dear Journal,

Today... was... AWESOME! Man was this my lucky day or what!? I mean wow! I NEVER expected to something like this to happen! Not in a million years! Heck, I might even say two! Why? Because not only did Ember show up to my house, but she also performed a song in front of me! And if you think that's the best part, its not! Apparently, I get to take her out this weekend on a date! Talk about the stars aligning for me for once! Well... it might be a stretch to refer to it as a date. Its more of me paying her back for playing her song than either us asking the other out but hey, I get to go out with her this weekend so tow-may-tow tow-ma-tow, poh-tay-tow poh-ta-tow.

You wanna know what the funny thing about all this is? It all sort of fell into my lap. Like I was totally minding my own business in my room while my parents were out patrolling the city. I was scrolling through YourTube videos of Ember on my TV. Surprisingly, there were so many of them almost reaching to the thousands. Some even looked like they were recorded in the Ghost Zone. I wonder who's responsible? It certainly wasn't me. I looked at the profile of the username NiteCochLainus who posted them but it didn't reveal anything helpful.

Skipping that, I had picked a setlist of videos with her performing in front of crowds. After that, I turned up the volume to the max and waited for the video to start (stupid commercials and advertisements). While waiting, my ghost sense went off. Sighing and silently praying it wasn't Skulker again, I ran downstairs to see who it was. When I got to the living room, I saw that it was Ember. Right away, I took the option of talking peacefully rather than the usual Phantom first, ask questions after approach which wasn't available to me. Sure I could use half powered ghost rays but I doubt they'd be much help in my situation. So I asked what she was doing here and she said that she was waiting for me at Casper High but I never showed up. What? Ember was waiting... for me? Oh man... was I dreaming? Was she for real?! Ember McLain was waiting for me at school!? I don't know why but her saying that made me feel good on the inside. I tried my best not to show it. Hopefully, I did a good enough job hiding it from her.

That aside, it looked like Ember was about to do something with her guitar but she stopped. I didn't know why until she asked about something she heard. I had no clue what Ember was talking about at first but then she explained that she heard music. I remembered that I left the T.V. on in my room and was about to tell her what she was hearing. But then I stopped myself before I realized who I was talking to and said it wasn't any of her business. Unfortunately, she didn't care about that and tried to go upstairs. I got in her way and told her that I didn't say she could. Ember rolled her eyes at me and guessed that I was watching a X Rated movie. Oh no. There was no way I was gonna let someone accuse me of doing 'that'! Especially when I know its not true! So I denied her accusation and she said that I shouldn't have anything to hide if I was telling the truth. Before I could retort back, she flew up through the ceiling and was gone. I tried to tell her to stop but it was too late.

So I ran upstairs to my room as fast as I could and when I finally got there, I saw that the damage had already been done. The video of her was on full screen for her to see. I panicked and did the first thing I could think of. I ran over to the TV and turned it off. It was only until after that I noticed she was staring at me with a face that could only be matched by a Seahawks fan during the "controversial play" of Super Bowl 49. Embarrassed and sweating at the same time, I immediately blurted out that it wasn't what she was thinking. She raised her eyebrow and gave me an "Oh really?" look before pointing to the albums on my bed. I would have tossed them behind my bed, but there was little to no point in hiding my shame any longer. So I told her the truth and said that I liked her music. She seemed surprised and started asking me questions like "how come I didn't want her to find out" and "how long was I a fan?" I answered the first but I didn't have the courage to answer the second. I'm grateful she didn't try to pry the answer out of me. Whether she knew it or not, I was at her mercy and could hardly do anything about it. And then came the third question. She asked which of her songs was my favorite. Honestly, I like them all and it was hard to pick just one. However, I didn't want to take up too much time thinking so I said the first song that came to my head, which was Embrace The Flame. It was the song I interrupted when we fought at the mall. And that's when she surprised me by performing an extended version of the song. I had to admit, I was dazzled by her performance. Took me some time to question why that version of the song wasn't on the album. She explained that most of her songs were shortened for being too long, too graphic, or too unnecessary. Then, I thanked her because she made me forget about how awful felt for being stuck in the house for so long and the pain the blob caused. At first, Ember tried to act like it was nothing big but then I insisted that I wish I could somehow pay her back. And that's when she said that I could take her out on the town or something.

So bing, bang, boom... yada, yada, yada... I made plans with her this Saturday and that's the story. Am I lucky or am I lucky? But first, I have to plan out what we're going to do before that day comes. Sure I could wing it, but that kind of thing doesn't usually pan out for me. And I got a feeling that if I don't do this right, I'll end up making her hate me more than she already does. I have to show her that Danny Fenton is serious when it comes to showing a lady a good time. Enemy or not. Also, I might need to dress better than I normally would. My normal duds aren't gonna cut it so I have to pick up a few things. You know what they say. "Dress to impress if you ever want to find success." Okay, I added that last part, but can you blame me?

End Page 5 of Danny's Journal.

* * *

Author's Notes below...

I typed in YourTube intentionally. It wasn't a typo. NiteCochLainus is Technus' name shifted into a username no one would recognize. Ember assumed Danny was watching Ghosts Gone Wild(jk).

I posted these last few chapters quicker than normal because I wanted to make up time and get through this portion.


	13. Chapter 13

*Sam's POV*

Dear Journal,

This can't be real. I saw it with my own two eyes but I'm still having trouble believing it. Danny was at the Dumpty Humpty concert with Ember Mclain!? How?! I mean why in the world would Danny be there with her of all people?! Well technically she's a ghost but you get what I'm saying. Did she have him under some kind of spell or something?! I wouldn't put it past her. She has done so before when she first came to Amity Park. But at the time, she used it to keep him off her tail. So what would be the reason for her to hypnotize him now? Could she be trying to lure him into a trap? I bet that's it. There's no way Ember Mclain would be willing to hang around Danny without a reason. I have to get to the bottom of this.

But what should I do? Should I confront Danny? Or should I go after her? If I ask Danny why he was hanging out with her, I bet he would try to deny it. And if I try to take her down, that won't guarantee that the spell she has him under would break; even 'if' I managed to succeed. Last time, it took me kissing Dash to snap him out of it. *Shivers* Just thinking about locking lips with that failure is enough to make me want to puke my guts out. Its a good thing mouth wash exists otherwise I might have thrown myself off a cliff afterward. Moving back to the matter at hand and past the nightmare on Dash Street, I have to figure out something. I know if it were me and some ghost had me under a spell, I'd want someone to slap some sense into me. Heck, I'd be open to shock therapy.

But first things first. I'm going to talk to Tucker about this. He needs to know what's going on. Maybe he can come up with a few ideas about how to break Ember's hold on Danny. I can't think of anything and I doubt kissing another guy in front of him will work again. I just hope that we can come up with something fast before something bad happens to Danny. He barely made it through the fight with Skulker a while back and it took a while for him to recover from that. I would hate for him to suffer something horrible because I was too late to help him. I would never forgive myself for that. Hang on Danny. Help is on the way.

End Page 50 of Sam's Journal.


	14. Chapter 14

*Tucker's POV*

Dear Journal,

I had a feeling a day like this would come. Thanks to Sam, I was made aware of what kind of plans Danny had for today. Don't get me wrong. When I asked Danny on Friday if he wanted to go to the arcade this weeked, I did so with the intention of cheering him up because of how much he's been stuck at home lately. But when he said that he had already made plans with someone else, I naturally assumed it was with Sam. Why? Because when I asked her if she wanted to come to the arcade instead, she said that she had plans too. So I put 2 and 2 together and thought that they might be secretly trying to rekindle the flame between them by going out with each other. You know how some couples are. On again and off again. That kind of stuff. But to find out that the person Danny made plans with was actually Ember? Oh man... I'm gonna need a minute to process that.

Sam thinks that she has him under some kind of spell. I honestly don't know if that's true or not. Since their little make out session in the alley, Danny has been a little off. But not too off. Yeah, he's been quiet and a little more to himself but overall, he's been Danny. Besides, if he was under the influence of a love spell, wouldn't he become obsessed with Ember like he was with Sam? Also, didn't Ember need some kind of audience to affect him with her music? Unless it happened during one of their battles around a chanting crowd. But I don't recall anything strange going on with him other than the usual. Well, there was that one time in Geometry Class when he wasn't paying attention. That could have been a sign that something was wrong with him but its not concrete evidence to support Sam's theory. On the other hand and on an even slimmer possibility, Danny could just plain like Ember and she could like him. Who knows? The world is a crazy place.

Switching back to Sam, I told her that we should keep an eye on Danny and be ready in case something bad happens. I knew if I told her that she was probably blowing things out of proportion, she'd get mad at me for downplaying the situation and would take action herself thus making things worse. I'm glad she listened to my suggestion. Otherwise, I would have had a real mess on my hands. And I for one don't like cleaning up messes. In the meantime, I'm gonna pretend to be vigilant and act oblivious to what's going on between Ember and Danny. No need to stir up a hornets nest by poking it with a stick, am I right? At least not yet anyway. I shudder to think what kind of fallout would occur once the calm before this storm is over. I just hope its not on the same level as one Vortex can produce.

End Page 18 of Tucker's Journal.


	15. Chapter 15

*Ember's POV*

Dear Journal,

Babypop totally surprised me on our date(I know it wasn't really a date, but roll with it). What I thought was supposed be a regular day out on the town turned out to be one of the best days I've ever had. In fact, it was THE best day I've ever had. First he took me skating at the skating rink, then we went to the movies, after that we went to the Dumpty Humpty concert(which is one of my favorite bands), and lastly we stopped by a diner around midnight to score some food. Talk about showing a girl a good time. Scratch that. Talk about showing a girl a GREAT time. Who knew all I had to do was perform a little song in front of him to be treated like the queen of England? If I had known that I would have done it the day after we first made out.

I'm still trying to figure out why he would do so much just to pay me back. All he had to do was buy me some food or take me shopping at the mall and that would have been good enough. But he went beyond that for someone like me... his enemy. Wait. Are we still enemies? Or are we friends? I know he's not my boyfriend and I'm not girlfriend. He already has that goth chick I think. Speaking of which, I think I might have saw her at the concert. Hard to say. There were a lot of people out there and I was too focused on having a good no... great time. Besides, even if it was her, she didn't come over to us and say anything. Unless she was scared I might do something to her. Though that never stopped her from interfering with my plans to take over the world before. Needless to say, nothing happened which was good. I would have hated to ruin our time together by beating the crap out of her.

Oh, I almost forgot something. Phantom looked so hot and cool(How the heck is that possible?!) in that outfit he was wearing. He wore a stylish black jacket over a red undershirt, with black jeans and red sneakers. Totally different from the usual unpopular digs I see him rocking in his human form on occassion. He was cute before but in that getup... *phew* I could barely keep my eyes off him. At least while he was looking. The times he had looked away in another direction I folded and couldn't help but check him out. A girl can only do so much to restrain herself.

Although, what I enjoyed most about our time together was the diner. We just sat there talking, telling jokes, and enjoying each other's company(at least I did on that last part) while we ate. I even learned a few things about him. Like what he wanted to do in the future, what his favorite foods were, and how he got his ghost powers. Which reminds me to pay Kitty a visit. We had a bet whether Phantom got his powers through some freak lab accident or some powerful ghost gave them to him. Lucky for me, I was smart enough to bet money on the former. But anyway, back to the topic of us at the diner. Babypop actually payed attention to what I was saying and seemed genuinely interested. It was like every word that I said was gold to him. I wish I could have said the same thing about my ex. If it wasn't about hunting, Phantom, or a combination of the two, he'd lose interest and ignore everything I said. To think my enemy(still not 100% sure about that right now) payed more attention to me than my ex-boyfriend ever did. It goes to show that some guys are more boyfriend material than others. Especially the ones with cute baby blue eyes like his. I could stare into those suckers all day long.

*sigh*

Sadly, I think that yesterday was the last opportunity for us to have fun together before we parted ways and resumed our normal lives. He paid me back and no longer owes me. What's done is done and there isn't a good excuse for us to be around each other anymore. Or is there? I mean, I know that I'm the bad guy and he's the hero but does it have to end there? Can't we like, I don't know... call a truce? Our date(still calling it that) proved that we could be civil and have a great time. So why not? I'm willing to give it a shot. And if I know him, which I kinda do, I bet he's open to it too. In fact, I'm willing to gamble my guitar on it. But I have to play it cool and act like its no big deal. You know I can't come off as desperate and needy. After all, I have a rep and an image to maintain. So I'll wait a while before making another appearance. Until then, I'll just think about the wonderful time we had to pass the days.

End Page 299 of Ember's Journal.

* * *

_When you hit a wall, you do one of two things. You either back up or give up. What did I do? I phased through it and hit a wall made of Ecto-ranium._


	16. Chapter 16

*Danny's POV*

Dear Journal,

I am the happiest teenager on the planet! Nothing can ruin my day! Not even the blob in the suit with his stupid ecto-disrupting upgrade! No rhyme intended by the way. After my date with Ember(calling it that even though it wasn't), I feel like I could fly to the moon and back without worrying about oxygen deprivation. Speaking of oxygen deprivation, just looking at her took my breath away. You should have seen her. Ember wore a designer dark purple jean jacket over a light purple top that showed a decent view of her "goods" plus belly button. She also had on tight matching designer dark purple jeans pants to match and with light purple shoes. Man she looked so hot... So hot that I had to take a cold shower to cool myself off as soon as I got home that night.

Ignoring how she looked, I think I planned out the date(I know it wasn't one) perfectly. First I took her skating which was surprisingly good. I admit I'm not the best skater, but I didn't have to be. The whole time we held hands while moving about the floor. I nearly crashed into somebody but luckily she pulled me out of the way in the nick of time. The second place I took her to was the movies. We saw a romcom that was about this nobody girl who falls in love with this rich famous dude. I'm not usually into these sort of movies but this one actually was pretty good. I could tell Ember liked it too because I heard her cheering the girl on under her breath. She kept saying, "Don't give up Mereb. You can do it". I couldn't help but smile. After we left the movies, I showed her tickets that I purchased for the Dumpty Humpty concert. Ember's face lit up like a Christmas Tree before she grabbed my wrist and flew us there. And here I was thinking that I was their biggest fan.

*chuckles*

Still, we had a great time there too. Also, it was packed like you wouldn't believe. We could barely move around let alone stay next to each other as the band rocked out. Each song they played was deafening. My ears are still ringing as I write this down. But anyway, I would occasionally check out how she looked on the sly. I know I saw her before but I couldn't really look-look because I would have gotten caught. I'm glad I did though because wow... she was breathtaking to say the least. Did I mention the cold shower I took at the end of the day? Oh right I did. Ignoring that bit, after I turned away from Ember, I saw someone who could have ruined our date(I get it wasn't really a date ok!?). Sam was there. I turned my head away really fast and hoped that she wouldn't see us. Actually, I prayed that she wouldn't see us. Why? Because I know how she can be when it comes to me dating(get off my back and roll with it sheesh!) girls she does not approve of. First Paulina, then Valerie and now... no it hasn't happened yet so calm down and breathe Fenton... *phew* Okay. So, my prayers were answered and there was no trouble out of her. I guess she took off or something because I didn't see her afterward.

When the concert was over, it was time to wrap up our date(Let it go!) with what I like to call the "Late Night Surprise". Ember thought our date(I'm done ok?!) was through but I told her that we one more stop to make. So I showed her to a diner that I ate at on occasion if I happened to fight ghosts late at night. Saving the town really builds up an appetite you know. We sat there talking, telling a few jokes, and enjoying each other's company(at least I did on that last part) while we chowed down on our food. Surprisingly during our conversation, I learned a few things about her. Like she's into video games like Green Undead Remission and Hyper Hack Fiends, which I play faithfully everyday. Not only that but I found out that she used to be a human girl named Amber that died in a fire a long time ago. Talk about a nightmare. But it didn't look like it bothered her though because the whole time she smiled and told me not to worry about it. So I didn't and we continued our night together until we got tired.

*sigh*

Its too bad that was last time we would hang out together before the whole "hero vs villain" routine kicks in again and our lives return to normal. I did what I said I would do in return for the song she played for me. There's no other obligation to fulfill or a debt to pay back. The perfect day of my life is officially over and we have no good reason to be in each other's company anymore. Or is there? I mean, I know that I'm the good guy and she's the villain but does it have to end there? Can't we like, I don't know... call a truce? I would like to give it a try. And if I know her, which I think I do now, she's probably open to it too. As a matter of fact, I'm willing to go a week without my powers if I'm wrong. Although, I need to play this close to the vest unlike that one time I tried to push Kitty in Johnny 13's direction. Fortunately for me, Johnny went along with it. So, I'll do that and wait for her to show up again. For now, I'll probably occupy my time by thinking about how much fun we had.

End Page 6 of Danny's Journal.

* * *

Author's Notes below...

1) I am not apologizing for taking so long with this but I will explain why I left this alone. Because I finished writing my other fic and this was only a fun write until I did that. Can't explain why I came back to this. Probably because I don't like leaving things left undone. Yeah that's it.

2) Mereb = Ember rearranged. Also, Danny's family has lots of cash since Danny Phantom is a brand. Albeit I wouldn't say they were millionaires.

3) Green Undead Remission and Hyper Hack Fiends are homage to Red Dead Redemption and Super Smash Bros. Also if you read my other fic Danny Phantom The Ultimate Nightmare, you'll find that Danny is playing G.U.R. in one of the chapters. I plan on inserting Hyper Hack Fiends in another work in the near future.

4) All of my Danny Phantom stories are alternate universes or alternate timelines of each other. So don't be surprised if they're similar in some ways.

5) Last of all I acknowledge that Batman broke the "Don't get intimate with the villain" code lol.


	17. Chapter 17

*Johnny 13's POV*

Dear Journal,

I am so freaking pissed right now. First, I gotta write in this stupid journal because this stupid author is making me. Like, why in the heck do I have to be involved in this piece of junk anyway? Its not my fault if the hack can't come up with fresh ideas without introducing a new character. ***smacks Johnny upside the head*** Ow! Ok sorry man geez. I was just kidding around. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to list the second reason why I'm pissed which is Kitty. Ever since she got back home, all she did was complain in my ear about how much of bad boyfriend I've been. Like what the heck? I didn't even do anything wrong. At least wait for me to mess up and THEN get in my grill. But noooooo she floats into our realm ecto energy blazing. "Oh Johnny, when was the last time you took me skating?" "Oh Johnny, when was the last time you took me to the movies?" "Oh Johnny, when was the last time you took me to a concert?" "Oh Johnny, how come we never go to a diner and talk under the moonlight?"

*sigh*

Where did all of this come from? I bet it was Spectra. That misery sucking word-that-rhymes-with-itch always has to stir up drama. Why can't she just do herself a favor and get a man? I mean seriously!? The Ghost Zone has like a bazillion ghost dudes out there who wouldn't mind sticking it to her. Some in the good way and some in the bad way. Not that I ever thought about it myself. Which I didn't. Ok maybe I did. Once or twice. Fine, like a few times a week but what guy wouldn't? I mean have you seen her? She has that whole sexy teacher vibe going. And heck I died as a teenager so its perfectly natural for a guy like me to find her appealing. You know, like a forbidden fruit or something. Which kinda reminds me of a song I used to hear a long time ago. I think it goes like _"I like to eat eat eat, apples and bananas."_ Only I imagine Spectra singing it to me whenever I think about it. Or her. But mostly the latter. Ok, I seriously need to stop thinking about the two.

*clears throat*

This isn't going to get back to Kitty is it? No? Oh great. I could only imagine what she'd do to me. Hint it wouldn't be pretty. But anyway I'm jumping off track. Besides Spectra, there's only one other person who's capable of filling her head with "man hating ideas". Although I don't think Ember is the type of person to do that. I mean she has a guy. Oh wait. No she doesn't. I remember Skulker complaining about their breakup at the Spoo Key Bar. He was so wasted that Walker's crew had to drag his metal can out of there. I don't blame him for getting like that though. On top of a bad break up, he got beat by Phantom again. Talk about a double dose of bad luck. And I'm supposed to be the unlucky one.

*sigh*

Whatever. Thinking about who started all this mess won't get me anywhere. Especially with Kitty. The best thing for me to do is duck for cover from her vanishing kisses and wait for her to cool down. Not that she's tried to smooch me to Nowheresville... yet. But I don't wanna take any chances with that landmine in the vicinity. Step step step SMOOCH and I'm gone. *snaps finger* Just like that. Hm... I think I outta go into the human world for a little while. It would be the perfect way to pass the time. I could check out the sights. Yeah that sounds cool. Not only that, I could see how many hot babes are out and give a few a ride on my bike. If they're lucky I might speed up so they can hold on tight around my waist. Who am I kidding? They always do. Look out Amity Park, Johnny 13 is on his way.

End Page 13 of Johnny 13's Journal.


	18. Chapter 18

*Kitty's POV*

Dear Journal,

Ugh! I am so mad at Johnny right now! How dare he just leave me and take off! The nerve of that guy! Especially after all the things I've done for him! I cook for him, I clean for him, I iron his clothes, heck I fold them too! And how does he repay me? "Thanks Kitty, I promise to take you out some time." "Sorry Kitten, my bike is on the fritz so it'll have to wait until next time." As if! There's never a next time! And even if there was one, he'd always take off before I get a chance to ask him! Just like he is now! I'll fix him when he gets home. One of my special kisses ought to do the trick. If he wants to bail on me then fine. I'll give him 11 hours and 59 minutes of bail time. Let's see how he likes that! Hmph!

*frowns*

Wait what am I doing? Johnny didn't do anything to me. Now that I think about it, I'm the one who busted through the door like the ghost police. Just great... now I owe my greasy haired boyfriend an apology. Which is never good. I'm sure he's gonna hold this over my head for a while. Oh Johnny... I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I hope he understands. Maybe if I explain my conversation with Ember to him that would clear up this whole mess. Speaking of Ember, I was really surprised by what she told me earlier. Not only did she break up with Skulker but she also went out on the town with Phantom!? I know right?! Like totally unbelievable. I never thought that would happen in a million years. Granted he is cute. Heck if I weren't with Johnny I might have hooked up with him for the fun of it. Not that I'm that type of ghost or anything. But a girl can always daydream right? Ok so I wasn't just daydreaming. I may or may not have had a couple of nightdreams about him too. Can you blame an undead girl whose been with the same guy all her afterlife? Sometimes you just want to wrap your leg around another cute guy, pinch his rear and nibble on his ear a bit. Is that so wrong?

*sigh*

Dreaming aside, Ember totally looked head over heels when I talked to her. It was like she was in that one movie where the girl picks flower petals one at time while saying "he loves me, he loves me not" over and over again. Except instead of a flower she played her guitar and sang...

_He likes me~_

_He likes me not._

_I wish we~_

_Weren't far apart._

_I'm living~_

_With you in my heart._

_My Danny~_

_Your my pop tart._

_Notice me~_

_Keep my in your mind._

_Touch me~_

_All the time._

_Smile at me~_

_Be my sunshine._

_And a treasure~_

_One of a kind._

_Take me~_

_For who I am._

_Pick me~_

_Over that girl Sam._

_Hear me~_

_Like your favorite jam._

_Care for me~_

_I'm your baby lamb._

_I'm crazy~_

_Only for you._

_Say the word~_

_And I'll be your boo._

_Stick to me~_

_Like Elmer's glue._

_Hold me tight~_

_Like I want you too._

_I long for~_

_Our next meeting._

_I cant wait~_

_For your greeting._

_So much so~_

_I'm not sleeping._

_My heart aches~_

_I keep weeping._

_Comfort me~_

_With your kindness._

_I know I'm not~_

_Miss Perfect._

_Give me a chance~_

_To fix my mess._

_If you do~_

_I'll show you my best._

I've never seen her sing about a guy before. But then again, no guy has ever treated her the way Phantom did. Which brings me to why he did it. Apparently, she played a song for him at his home and he offered to pay her back for it. I understand that much... however, from what I heard, Phantom did more than pay her back. He went beyond the call off duty and took the prince charming approach. Skating, the movies, a concert, and a diner. Talk about the perfect date. Oh right, it wasn't really a date was it? Well, that's what Ember said anyway. But I know a date when I see one. I might not have been on one that good, but a girl knows you know? My only question is what was his motive for doing it? I know most might think that he was being the nice hero or whatever. Which is plausible. But I think its more than that. Maybe he has a crush on her or something. Hard to say though. I don't really know all too much about him. The little I do know is that he liked that goth girl and a popular girl I overshadowed that one time. Ok, that's it. I'm going to do my friend a favor and find out what his relationship status is. If he is in one then I'll see what I can do for Ember. If not, then I'll just keep what I did a secret and let her sing her heart out. After all, what are girlfriends for?

End Page 226 of Kitty's Journal.


	19. Chapter 19

*Danny's POV*

Dear Journal,

I had a pretty weird day today. Which is odd because whenever that does happen, it usually involves Clockwork. Speaking of which, I wonder what he's up to? Nevermind, I think I have an idea. He's probably looking into his time windows like usual. But anyway, back to the topic of the weird day. First, Johnny 13 showed up in town. As soon as I found out about it via the Fenton Emergency App(FEA for short), I flew over to the park to confront him. When I did, the guy wasn't really doing anything bad. Actually he was chatting it up with a few girls. That was until he saw me and did something unexpected. He asked me to come over and talk to him. Ok... that was weird. Even more surprising, he asked the girls to give him some privacy. Thinking it was a trap or something, I warily made my way over. Right after he asked how was I doing and I told him I was fine. Then I asked him the same thing and he said he was cool. Well that's how he started before a frown formed on his face. I noticed right away and asked him was he sure. And that's when the guy let out a heavy sigh before explaining how Kitty was mad at him for being a bad boyfriend. So I asked him what did he do. He said nothing and that Kitty just came into the house complaining about how he never takes her anywhere. Then I asked whether that was true or not and he shrugged with an embarrassed smile on his face.

*facepalms*

Its no wonder this guy has bad luck. Half of it comes from him doing it to himself. But anyway, I asked him why not. He said that whenever he tries to take her somewhere, she usually doesn't like where he takes her. Oh man... please don't tell me he only takes her to the spots he like. Please don't tell me he only takes her to the spots he like. PLEASE don't tell me he only takes her to the spots he like. So I asked him the question "Do you take her to the spots that only you like?" Then he answered and I quote, "Um... yeah?" Right after hearing that, I walked over to a tree, banged my head against it for good measure, came back to him, and suggested that he take her to a place she likes. But then he says in response, "I don't know what kind of places she like." Of course he doesn't! His name is Johnny 13 after all! Its a wonder he has a girlfriend and I don't! Again, I walked over to the tree, banged my head against it for good measure, came back to Johnny, and asked him does she has any interests or likes. He thought for a few seconds before listing off scarfs, picnics, and triathlons. Ok, we finally had something to work with. From there I told him to take her to the mall and buy her a brand new scarf. Then I said there's an American Shinobi Fighter competition coming to town tomorrow and he could take her there. And lastly I told him he could set up a picnic in the moonlight on a hill or something. The guy felt like he discovered gold or something because slapped me across the back and said "Why didn't I think of that? Thanks kid! I owe ya one." Right after he hopped on his bike and took off. Wait... did I just give Johnny 13 dating advice AND let him go? I don't even have a girl of my own for crying out loud! So I walked over to the tree one last time and slammed my head against it because reasons.

*pinches the bridge of nose*

What the heck is wrong with me? So anyway, I flew off and headed straight for home. Which brings me to the second weird thing that happened to me. As soon as my house was like 20 feet away, my ghost sense went off. I looked around the area but I didn't see anything. Though once I got close to my place of residence, I felt my ghost sense tugging at me from the core like it usually does when I'm close. So I phased inside and went from floor to floor. Upon entering my room last, I saw Kitty lying back on my bed with her legs crossed and fingers locked under her head. "Hi Danny. Long time no see," she greeted me with a smile. What the heck is this? Is Ashton Kutcher hiding in my closet? I ran to my closet and slung it open and he was there! Just kidding. He wasn't there. I turned around to look at the confused girl on my bed and she asked why I opened the closet. I said that I was hoping a stupid 2 and a half man was hiding there. She said she didn't get it and I said that I didn't understand that either. With that bit of awkwardness between us, I proceeded to ask her why she was in my room. She smiled and asked if I wanted to go on a date with her. What? A date with me? Why on Earth would she think that I would want to go on a date with her? Isn't she Johnny's girl? Sorry but I do not like becoming the last corner in a love triangle. So I said no. But then she asked why not. I told her that I wasn't interested. Right after, she pressed me with "Are you sure its not because you have a girlfriend?" I responded "Actually, not that its any of your business, but I don't have a girlfriend." She smiled for some stupid reason when I said that. I don't know why though. It made me feel a little uncomfortable so I decided to shift the spotlight to her instead by asking was she trying to make Johnny jealous again. I must of hit a nerve because she looked like her dog died in the next moment.

*Sigh*

Here we go again. I went over and sat at the end of the bed where her feet was and asked what was wrong(even though I got word from Johnny earlier.) She said that she messed up by getting in his face and yelling at him. So I asked why did she do that. Then Kitty answered that she wanted to feel special and taken out every once in a while. I asked her if she told Johnny that and she said no. Of course she didn't. Communication means nothing in the Ghost Zone apparently. If its not about getting revenge, taking over the world, or resting my pelt at the foot of a bed, then talking with your significant ghostly partner is the very last thing on the brain!

Trying to keep my cool, I asked yet another question which was "Why not?" And that's when she blinked like she stumbled upon the cure for cancer. Oh no. Please don't tell she's never thought of that before. Please don't tell me she's never thought of that before. PLEASE don't tell me she's never thought of that before. "I never thought of that," she replied sheepishly. As soon as I got confirmation, I flew out of my house like a bat out of you-know-where, headed for the park, wrapped my arms around that tree from earlier, and slammed my head against it three times. I felt ecto blood drip down my forehead but made no attempt to wipe it away as I took off and made it back home. While standing up, Kitty gave me a look and I said before the question left her lips "I crashed into a tree." She didn't question it fortunately. Right after that, I suggested that she tell Johnny what she told me. And that's when she asked "But wont he be mad at me?" I responded with "Is he ever mad at you?" She thought about it and said no. Geez... these two ghosts were made for each other. Neither one takes the time to think things through.

Skipping that, I say "Well if that's the case then he won't be. And if he is, just do something that will help make him happy." "Like what" Kitty asked me back. "Cook his favorite meal, tell him how much he means to you, or..." I started before she interrupted me with "Or I can fool around with him!" I seriously did not need to hear that... Right after she pecked me on the cheek and said thanks. Then she flew out of my room. Wait... did I just play relationship counsellor again even though I'm not in a relationship myself?! You know what? I don't even care anymore. I just want to kick back, relax, and play Hyper Hack Fiends while blasting Ember's music. Which song should I play though? I don't know. Maybe I'll just shuffle a list of songs and let whatever comes on take my mind off this crazy day. All of them do anyway. Ember... Ember Forever... Oh I have a song in mind. Now where did I put that TV remote?

End Page 7 of Danny's Journal

* * *

Author's Notes Below...

Everyone

1\. Since Danny has gathered all 7 Dragon Balls and I made a proclamation in Chapter 9, Dan will make an entry in the next chapter.

DreamsComeTrue996

1\. Thanks for saying that about Ember's song. I enjoyed writing that honestly. I have like 4 in all but only 2 fully complete.

2\. Yeah I read FlowerPrincess11's fanfic also. I hated how Spectra did Ember dirty like that.

3\. Probably because nobody really believes in the Vladtra or Spectrad thing. Unless he sees her getting out of the shower dripping we... NO I AM NOT GOING DOWN THAT ALLEY!

4\. Also Desiree is like one of those loner ghosts so I don't see her staying around too many people unless she wants to grant wishes.


	20. Chapter 20

*Dan Phantom's POV*

Dear Journal,

And all those who spent their precious time reading this tomfoolery. Yes, I said it. These stupid 'Dear Journal' entries or whatever ShadowKingLegette calls it is stupid. What? Did you expect me to say something that was borderline inappropriate? Why would I debase myself and stoop to such a level? I'm The 'Ultimate Enemy' of the world. Not the 'Ultimate Pervert'. What? Stop breaking the fourth wall? This is a stupid fanfiction you idiot. I don't have to listen to you. Wait... what are you doing with that? Ok! I'll stop! Just get that thing out of my sight! Grr... you're lucky I developed a little claustrophobia problem before I got out. Otherwise I would rip you a new one figuratively(And maybe literally when you go to sleep). But anyway, where was I?

*Rubs chin*

Oh right, I was about to talk about a few things. First, I got out. Of course I would. I'm Dan Bad ss Phantom. Besides, if a highly advanced Ghost Shield from my time period couldn't keep me out of Amity Park forever, then a soup container ghost catching thermos from the past made by my bumbling nincompoop parents wouldn't do any better. Albeit, it did take a while to break free. The kid did a real number on me and it was hard to regain my strength in such a confined space. Which reminds me to remind myself to go thank him for that later.

**Note to self: Rip your younger half a new one later. Slowly. Painfully.**

With that out of the way, we can move onto the second item of business. Clockwork. He's out there somewhere. I know it. Probably plotting on how to stop me. He can't do it himself. After all, I'm immune to his little temporal tricks since I fused one of his neck accessories into my core. When you're as dangerous as Pariah Dark and you've heard the story of his unceremonious dethronement, you take precautions. No matter how powerful you are, there's always something or someone who can turn your world upside down. Literally and figuratively. I just didn't expect it to come from myself. Which reminds me...

**Note to self: Break your younger half in half. Slowly. Painfully.**

Now... for item three on my list. What to do about all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone? Maim, destroy, or torture? Definitely torture. They deserve it. Even if I already exacted my revenge in my time period, this lot will get a fresh serving. His enemies are my enemies after all. Don't be surprised I said that. Its not because I care for him like some bleeding heart tree hugger. Far from it. They're part of the reason why I am what I am today. Not that I don't appreciate it mind you, but you know the saying.

**You reap what you sow.**

However, they won't be the sickle carrier. That honor belongs to me. Which brings me to my next question. Who should I start out with first? It definitely has to be someone who gave me a lot of trouble in my human years... someone who was a real thorn in my side... someone like... Skulker. There's the first contestant on the Victim That's Ripe. If I remember correctly, he had a little island back in the day. Right before I nuked it to kingdom come that is. Along with many other ghost abodes. They didn't need them. Actually, they did need them, but I didn't want them to be comfortable. After all, I was never comfortable when I was a human so I just returned the favor in the literal sense. Its too good(I said good on purpose you dolts)that these idiots won't see me coming. Just like the Greeks inside of a Trojan Horse, the ghosts of this era had no idea what kind of enemy was stored away in a Fenton Thermos within their own dimension. Talk about a tragedy waiting to happen... For them. Hahaha!

End Page 1 of Dan Phantom's Journal

***Dan burns his journal into a pile of ashes***


	21. Chapter 21

*Ember's POV*

Dear Journal,

Oh... my... ghost king... I just found out something totally amazing from Kitty! Babypop is a bachelor! Do you know what this means?! It means that I... and he... that we... YEAH! Like this changes everything! Before, I was afraid to make a move since I thought he was relationship with that goth chick. I mean, not that I care about how she feels or anything but its like a territorial kind of deal and I gotta respect that. I'm no third wheel and I don't have any plans on becoming one. Even if I don't like the girl, I have to keep my dignity and self respect. Besides, I know I wouldn't want someone making a move on my boyfriend. Though if a girl tried that, I'd beat her senseless with my guitar. Instrument to the head equals music to my ears. Also and more importantly, I'm sort of a celeb thanks to being a well-known musician despite being a ghost. And its not just me but he's one too since the whole asteroid thing. Put us two together and the media would go nuts with gossip. You know how fast that junk spreads. The next day you would hear things like _"Extra extra! Read all about it! Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain are sneaking around behind goth girl's back! Apparently, the two were seen checking into some motel. Witnesses say they could hear moans that would put any veteran X-Rated video star to shame!" _Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with that last part.

*exhales*

I've been thinking hard about what I should do now. Before, my hands were tied but now they're kind of not. Which is scary. Like, opportunity is right there waiting for me to jump at it or on him(don't mind if I do). But there are still lingering doubts in the back of my mind like...

_**He's alive.**_

_**You're not.**_

_**He's good.**_

_**You're bad.**_

_**He'll grow older.**_

_**You won't.**_

Why can't things be simple? Why does there always have to be a complication in my life/afterlife? Anyway, pushing those things aside for now, I gotta come up with a game plan. Its been a week since our date(Kitty grilled me until I agreed that it was one) and I'm ready to see him again. But how do I go about this? Do I just show up in his room and offer up a truce? Or should I just draw him out to me with the whole villain causing a disturbance routine? Though if do the latter he'll probably get mad. And I don't want him to get angry at me. Ok, I'll just overshadow a girl around his age and approach him at school. Yeah, I'll do that and promise to let her go after we talk. Babypop will understand. From there I'll ask if he wants to hang out or something when school is over. Hopefully he'll say yes. Huh? Was that an earthquake just now? No it cant be. The Ghost Zone doesn't have earthquakes. Must be another ecto storm. We get those every once in a while. Ignoring that, to recap the plan, I have to find a girl to overshadow, show up to his school, ask if he wants to hang out, and go from there. Simple. Now that I'm all set, its time to hit the road.

End Page 300 of Ember's Journal


	22. Chapter 22

*Sam's POV*

Dear Journal,

Something strange happened earlier today. At school around lunch time, I noticed that Danny was approached by some girl he normally never talks to. I think her name was Dreaya Trueman or something. She's this girl that's a brunette with long hair tied up into a pony tail. Also, she has braces and usually wears a light blue jacket. What the heck could she want with him anyway? It's not like they're friends, cousins, or a couple. Also FYI, Danny isn't interested in girls with braces. I know so because him and Tucker once each made a list of qualities that they like and dislike about girls. Braces was in the top 5. Specifically, Danny's top 5. Unless of course he changed his mind or something. After all, the three of us have been through a lot since this whole ghost hunting thing started. Danny becoming the hero of the world, Tucker succeeding Vlad as the mayor, and me lightening up on my goth apparel(I did so so that my parents would get off my case and it turns out I kinda like wearing some non-goth clothing on occasion).

*frowns*

Back to the main topic of Dreaya with Danny. Something about it just doesn't add up. I mean its one thing for a strange girl to just come up to Danny and ask for an autograph or a picture, but for her to ask him to talk to her in private? What is she, some kind of undercover Guys in White Agent? No, I wouldn't give them that kind of credit. Those guys are about as subtle as the Kool Aid Man smashing through a brick wall. But anyway, what could she want to talk to him about? Did she see a ghost or something? No, that can't be it. She would have outright said it if it was that simple. Or she would have shared it on the Fenton Emergency App like everyone else does. Unless... could she be interested in asking Danny out? I guess it's plausible. Although, the not-so-plausible explanation would be a ghost had overshadowed her or something.

*sigh*

There I go being paranoid again. Seriously, I need to stop doing this to myself. Ever since I spotted Danny with Ember at the Dumpty Humpty concert, I've done nothing but second guess everything he does. After telling Tucker about what I saw, he suggested that we just watch him closely and do nothing until a red flag is raised. I agreed reluctantly and so far Danny's been normal. He hasn't shown the slightest sign of being a puppet or a slave to the Mclame Empire. Which is good I guess. But that still doesn't explain why he was there with her in the first place. They're supposed to be enemies last time I checked. Unless Danny managed to get her to change somehow. Or maybe she could like him as friend. Yeah right. Ember Mclain friends with Danny Phantom. What's next? Technus and Undergrowth joining forces under the name Team Technogrowth? As if. Seriously though, I might be reading too much into this Dreaya thing. For now, I'll let it slide just like the concert. Mostly because I trust Danny to do the right thing and if anyone is capable of protecting themselves its him.

End Page 51 of Sam's Journal

* * *

Author's Note to DreamsComeTrue996: Congratulations. Your comment has inspired this part. Not only that but I even named the girl Dreaya Trueman based off of your username.


	23. Chapter 23

*Paulina's POV*

Dear Journal,

This is so unfair! Like why would my dream guy be doing this to me!? Honestly, its bad enough that I had to put up with Danny going out with that creepy goth loser friend of his but now he's talking it up with some butt ugly, ponytail wearing, metal mouth gargoyle!? I just cant stand it! UGH! Like I could see if it were someone whose on the bottom of the A-Listers or a former A-Lister like Valerie. Even then I would understand. But why Dreaya-No-Freaking-Way-A?! What does she have that I don't?! I'm popular, I'm pretty, I'm sexy, my skin is flawless, I'm a cheerleader, and I'm adorable. I'm like the complete package while she's... what's the word when supplies are ruined? Oh right. She's damaged goods! Well actually she was damaged beforehand and was never "good" in the first place.

*hmphs*

Still, I can't let this go on. There is no way that I'm going to sit back and let some lesser girl swoop in and take my Danny away from me. Besides, I had dibs on Phantom way before any of the other girls. That is if you don't count his loser goth friend. She had a head start on me so it doesn't really count anyway. Also, they're not together anymore so they're done as far as I'm concerned. Danny is mine and I will not let anybody else have him. Which is why I'm going to go shopping and come the rest of the week, I'll show him that he doesn't need to pay attention to any girls except for me; his one true love. I can totally picture our wedding. We'd be in Paris or Hawaii exchanging vows in front of my family, friends, and I guess his parents too because they're his parents. But none of his friends though because I don't need them ruining my perfect day. Then after we say our 'I dos' and whatever, we'd kiss(I'd slip him some tongue action naturally). Next, he'd pick me up bridal style and we'd fly off into the sunset to our honeymoon destination. And finally, I'd show him a good time in the bedroom like I always imagined I would.

*sighs dreamily*

That would be so perfect. Me being misses Danny Phantom. The first lady to the hero who saved the world. I'd be more popular than the president's wife and the queen of England. Not only them but Mopra Sigfrey and Helen Mckilligan too. I'd be in every magazine out there. I would also have my own make-up/hair-care products, my own clothing line, my own jewelry, my own stylish footwear, and my very own TV show called Paulina Picture Perfect(You can call it Triple P for short). Me and Danny would be the best and most powerful power couple in the whole wide world. Of course I'm not going to give birth to our kids and ruin my body. I'd pay someone else to carry them. After all, I have to look good at all times and so does he. Which is why I'll put him on a workout schedule and get him his own personal trainer so that he eats right and stays in shape(I know he fights ghosts but a wife has to make sure her hubby is at his best). Although, we'll still have fun in the way married couples do. There's no point in looking good and not enjoying it in every possible way imaginable right? Of course I'm right. I always am when it comes to my one true love Danny Phantom.

End Page 365 of Paulina's Journal

* * *

Author's Note to heavyweight: So you have wished it and so shall it be!

Author's Note to everyone below...

1) This is the first time that I wanted to shoot myself while writing this.

2) Mopra = Oprah Winfrey & Helen = Ellen DeGeneres

3) Notice how this is page number 365? There's a reason for that. That's how many days of the year I loathe Paulina.


End file.
